1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an LED print head grounding structure and an image forming apparatus provided therewith.
2. Related Art
In the image forming apparatus provided with the LED print head, when the LED print head is grounded, it is necessary that ground terminals provided at both ends in a longitudinal direction of the LED print head be grounded while the electric conduction is established between the ground terminals and a main frame configuring the image forming apparatus.